The Many Nights
by AL55BN
Summary: My Main RWBY series. Many unique pairings. Rated T out of safety
1. Training Break

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Like most users, I will only bold ANs (Author's Notes). This is my first fanfic. It is a RWBY fanfic. Since it is my first, I will not take and OC's. This one has lots of unique pairings that make sense. I am currently rating it M just in case things get wild. I will probably add lemons later on, but I will warn you in my note so you can skip it. This will by no means be tied into the main plotline of the series except for references.**

It was dawn. The morning birds had just started singing. All was quiet, except for the sounds coming from the sparing hall.

"Come on Jaune! You can do it. Just believe in yourself." Pyrrah called from the sideline.

"Pyrrah! Shut Up! You are distracting me." Jaune replied.

"Jaune, Focus!" Pyrrah said as Ruby knocked Jaune off balance. Jaune fell over.

"Let's try that again," Ruby said as she helped Jaune up.

"Do we have to?" Jaune asked.

"Do you want to get better at fighting?"

"Yes."

"Then yes we have to."

"But my butt hurts. You knocked me over twenty times already."

"Fine," Pyrrah said, "Let's take a ten minute break. I will be right back."

'Come on Jaune,' he thought to himself, 'Ask her'

"Uhh, Ruby?" Jaune asked.

"Yes Jaune," Ruby replied.

"I was wondering if you would…"

"If I would what?"

"If you would like to be my girlfriend."

"Yes Jaune! I would love to be your girlfriend!"

Ruby then jumped up and grabbed Jaune. Pulling him into a huge embrace. She then kissed him on the lips. Then Pyrrah walked in

"Having fun?" she asked.

**So this is happening. If you want me to continue, please review. The next one won't be out until next month so I have time to plan it out. All I have so far is the pairing and how they were paired. Hope you enjoyed. Fav and review please. AL55BN… Signing out.**


	2. Flaming Love

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So 50% of the reviews were positive, the other 50% stated that I should pace myself with the romance. But no negative reviews so far so here is Chapter 2. I have decided to make it "T" instead of "M". So no lemons later on.**

_Chapter 2: Flaming Love_

"Fine," Pyrrah said, "Let's take a ten minute break. I will be right back."

Pyrrha walked down the hall towards the cafeteria to get some food. She ran into Nora.

"Where are you going, Pyrrha?' Nora asked.

"To the cafeteria. Do you want to come with me?" Pyrrha responded.

"Sure."

"Let's Go"

When they arrived in the cafetirea, they asked for their food. Nora got pancakes and Pyrrha got bacon and eggs. They sat down at a table and started talking.

"So Nora," Pyrrha said, "Are you and Ren still dating?"

"Yes," Nora responded, "Why?"

"I was just curious."

"Well speaking of dating, who do you have a crush on?"

"No one."

"Don't lie to my Pyrrha. Who do you have a crush on?"

"Hi Guys," yang interrupted.

"Hi Yang," Nora and Pyrrha said in unison

"We were talking about our crushes when you got here," said Nora, "Pyrrha is not telling me who hers is, so who is yours?"

"Well," said Yang, "I'll give you a hint. That person is in this room now"

"Ummm…," Nora said.

"This person is sitting at this table."

Nora was still confused

"She is sitting next to me"

"Me?" Nora asked

"No silly. Pyrrha."

Pyrrha was shocked. "I have a crush on you too, Yang."

Yang then pulled Pyrrha into an embrace and then kissed her.

"Well, I better get going. Jaune and Ruby are probably waiting for me."

She headed back to the training room and walked in on Jaune and Ruby making out.

"Having fun?" Pyrrha asked.

**So here is chapter two. This all happened in ten minutes by the way. I am not copying Yang and Pyrrha from GateMasterGreen. It just ended up that way. But anyways I hope you enjoyed. I will have chapter names starting now. Chapter 3 in 2-4 weeks.**


	3. Faunus Romance

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So here is chapter 3. I have been having fun typing this and I hope you have had as much fun reading it. I have it mostly planned out now. I will have 16 chapters in each story/season, and have multiple story/seasons. I also have a schedual for the story now. TMN, as I call this series, will now be uploaded around 9:30, Time Zone: Central, on Saturdays. Enjoy.**

_Chapter 3: Faunus Romance_

Blake was sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch. She was, as usual, eating tuna. With a glass of milk of course. She was about to take a bite when…

"Hey! Wait for us!" a familiar voice called.

` Yang walked up with team JNPR and the rest of team RWBY. When they sat down, Blake noticed that Ruby was sitting next to Jaune, which was kind of unusual. She also noticed Pyrrha was sitting next to Yang. Also unusual. She noticed Ruby and Jaune stealing a quick kiss. She was confused.

_I saw that_

_How long_

She wrote on a napkin and passed it to Ruby. Ruby read it and glared at Blake. Then she responded.

_This morning_

"So, Now that Ruby and Jaune are together, and so are Yang and Pyrrha, and Me and Nora," said Ren, "Blake and Weiss are still single. So Blake, Weiss, who do you have crushes on?"

"Nobody!" Blake and Weiss said in unison.

"Don't lie to us," Yang taunted.

"Ugh! Fine! Velvet," said Blake.

"But she is a faunus," said Jaune.

Everybody stared at Jaune.

"Should I tell him?" Ruby asked.

Blake nodded.

"So is Blake," Ruby whispered to Jaune.

"Since When?" Jaune asked.

"Since I was born," responded Blake.

"I know that," Jaune said, "What I meant was Since when have you known?"

"Since the first day of the Vytal festival," said Weiss.

"Oh," said Jaune, "Is that why she went missing over the weekend?"

"YES!" Everyone yelled.

"Hey, there's Velvet," Yang said, "Why don't you go ask her?"

"What if she isn't a lesbian?" Blake asked

"Well, I think it's worth a shot," Ruby said.

"Ok, here I go," Blake responded.

Blake stood up and walked over to the table that Velvet was sitting at.

"Hey, Velvet," Blake said .

"Oh, hi Blake" Velvet responded, "What brings you to this table?"

"I came to ask if-if you w-w-would go out on-on a d-d-date with me," said Blake.

"I would, but I only date other fauni," Velvet responded.

"Come with me," Blake said as she grabbed Velvet's wrist and pulled her to the bathroom. When they got there Blake said "Now only Team JNPR, my team and you know about this, so don't tell anyone."

"About what?" Velvet asked confusingly.

Blake started untying her bow, revealing her ears.

"Oh my gosh, you're a faunus too," Velvet said surprised.

"Yes," Blake answered, "Now will you go out with me?"

"YES!" Velvet screamed at the top of her lungs.

Blake then kissed Velvet until they ran out of breath. They walked back into the cafeteria holding hands. They walked over to the table with team RWBY and JNPR.

"I take it it went well?" Yang asked.

"Yep," Blake responded.

**Well chapter 3 in now finished and Blake and Velvet are together, Weiss is the only one left. (For those of you who haven't figured it out yet, Ren and Nora are already together.) Who will Weiss be paired with. Find out next week. See you then.**


	4. The Bully

**AUTHORS NOTE: Early Chapter upload today. So I got a PM from GateMasterGreen asking me to refer to YangxPyrrha as FlameShipping, so if you hear that in any of my other stories, you know what it is. However, in this chapter I am introducing a unique pairing that I have never seen anywhere before. If you want to know who, READ ON! Also there is a typo in chapter 3 that I just now noticed, so whoever finds it first will get a shoutout in chapter 5. All you have to do is copy the sentence with the typo, Including the typo, in to a review. I also added a secret word into my story. If you find the word, Put it, and what it is from, in a review**

_Chapter 4: The Bully's Princess _

After **T**eam RWBY + JNPR + Velvet finished eating lunch, They headed to various locations. Weiss was heading to the library. She started humming _Mirror Mirror_ to entertain herself. She began to drift into thought.

'Why did I lie to them **a**bout who I loved?' She thought.

'Well they might have hated you,' her conscience replied.

'Well at least Blake is happy now.'

'But that's not enough, is it?'

'No.' Weiss started to c**r**y. She cried for about 5 minutes before Ruby walked up.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing," Weiss answere**d**.

"If you tell me, I can help you."

"It's about who I love."

"What about h**i**m… or her."

"If I tell you who he is, you will hate me."

"No I won't."

"Ye**s** you will," Weiss sobbed.

"No I won't. Just tell me who he is."

"Cardin."

"Winchester? Cardin Winchester?"

"I told you that you would hate me."

"No. I don't hate you and I don't think anyone else will. You can tell them at dinner."

_**Later at Dinner**_

"Weiss want to confess about her crush," Ruby said after they all sat down.

They all stared at Weiss. "It's Cardin. Cardin Winchester," she said. She flinched because she thought they would yell at her. She was confused when they didn't.

"Why aren't you yelling at me?" she asked.

"Why would we be yelling at you?" Nora asked.

"Because I have a crush on Cardin! You should hate me! I love a bully!"

"Who you love isn't going to change how we think of you. Even if you had a crush on Satan, we wouldn't care because we are your friends," Pyrrha said, pulling Weiss into an embrace. "Wait, do you have a crush on Satan?"

"Yes."

"Really!"

"No."

"I think you should ask him out!" Yang screamed.

"Shut up Yang," Weiss teased.

_**After Dinner**_

After Dinner, The group started to go to their dorms.

"I'm going to go to the Library," Weiss said.

"Why?" asked Jaune.

"To study."

Weiss started walking to study. She started humming _Mirror Mirror _again. She couldn't help it. It was stuck in her head. As she was walking, she started having fantasies about Cardin. She was making out with him in her daydream. She was so distracted that she ran into Cardin.

`"Hi," Weiss said

"Hello," Cardin responded.

Can I ask you something"

"Sure."

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Sure."

Weiss pulled Cardin into a great big hug and gave him a great big smooch on the lips.

"I better get going to the library," Weiss said. "See you tomorrow?"

"Ok," Cardin replied.

**So CardinxWeiss. Never seen it before. If any of you have, please say so in the reviews. No more pairings for at least 2 chapters. I want to have some plot chapters. Well that is all I have to say right now, so see you in a week!**


	5. The Tournament Pt 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am not going to add any new pairings for a while, so my chapters should be longer. More information on the joint story with Nathan. The title is The Crossed Paths. It will be uploaded once Nathan has got to chapter 3 on his first story. I am also creating a joint account with Nathan. It is called TheOnlyOnesLeft, but I will refer to it as T.O.O.L. Well, here is chapter 5. Hope you enjoy.**

_Chapter 5: The Tournament Pt. 1_

Ruby was standing on the stage, Crescent Rose drawn, posed to strike. She was faced up against Pyrrha. Pyrrha had Milo and Akouo drawn. She was getting ready to throw Milo at Ruby, but Ruby attacked first, knocking Pyrrha down.

"Come on, Pyrrha," said Ruby. "You can do better than that. I've seen you."

Pyrrha grunted and got up off of the floor and threw Milo at Ruby. It hit her square in the chest, knocking her down and moving her aura to yellow.

"That's better!" Ruby called.

Ruby swung at Pyrrha with Crescent Rose, but Pyrrha blocked it with Akouo. She then countered by stabbing at Ruby with Milo. Ruby fell back, her aura falling into the red. Pyrrha then walked over to Ruby and pulled her spear above Ruby to stab her.

"Ruby's aura is now in the red," said Goodwitch "Pyrrha wins. Next up, Lie Ren versus Yang Xiao Long"

Ren and yang walked on to the stage as Pyrrha and Ruby walked off.

"Stand on the marks and begin on go," Goodwitch said.

"3!"

"2!'

"1!"

"GO!"

Ren drew Storm Flower as Yang cocked Ember Celica. Ren started shooting at Yang, but she easily avoided the shots. She ran up to Ren and drew her fist back as to punch him but he blocked her with his aura, bringing him to yellow. Yang fell back due to the force. She quickly recovered.

"Good one," Yang commented

"Thanks," Ren responded

She ran at Ren, fist drawn to strike, but he dodged it. Ren then ran at Yang to stab her with his pistols, but she dodged them, striking again. Ren used his aura as a shield again, leaving him in the red.

'Great,' Ren thought. 'Now I have to make sure I don't get cornered.'

Yang was slowly advancing on Ren, fist pulled back, ready to strike, when…

"Ren is no longer able to battle, Yang wins!" exclaimed Goodwitch. "Next up, Jaune Arc and Weiss Schnee!"

**Sorry. Sorry I uploaded this a day late. It wasn't finished until 12:09 CTZ* and I had a lot of homework. Still not finished. Weiss vs. Jaune and Blake vs. Nora in two weeks. I am going to be too busy to upload next week. Also, sorry it was a little shorter than the rest. First combat chapter. It isn't as easy as it looks. I also just came up with an outro for all my stories. See you in Two weeks. As always, AL55BN, Signing out.**


	6. The Tournament Pt 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Today we have an early release. Yay! The reason being, I am going to Dallas TX for the super cross this weekend. But anyways, today we have part two of the tournament. If you want me to continue until there is one left, post a review? If I get 10 reviews concerning continuing the tournament by Monday at midnight, I will. Otherwise, I will just move on and introduce a new pairing. Shoutout to Microsoft Spell Check for editing and correcting all of my spelling and grammatical errors.**

_Chapter 6: The Tournament__Pt. 2_

"Next up," exclaimed Goodwitch, "Jaune Arc and Weiss Schnee!"

Weiss and Jaune walked up onto the stage, and got into their positions. Goodwitch counted down from three, then they began to fight.

Jaune drew his sword, then expanded his shield. At the same time, Weiss drew Myrtenaster. Jaune charged for Weiss and slashed at her. Her aura fell into the yellow.

"That's not fair," cried Weiss, "I wasn't ready!"

Jaune took this moment to charge again, but this time, Weiss blocked his attack. She then switched Myrtenaster to fire and launched herself at Jaune. Jaune pulled up his shield, but it was a little too late. His aura fell into the red. He fell back, and Weiss stood over him, ready to strike when..,

"Argh!" called Jaune as he slashed at Weiss, causing her to completely run out of aura.

The entire audience was astonished, as were Jayne and Weiss.

"Jaune wins," called Goodwitch, "Next up, Blake Belladonna vs. Nora Valkyrie!"

Blake and Nora walked on stage. They stood on the marks and Goodwitch said the countdown.

They both drew their weapons simultaneously, and Nora charge for Blake. Blake easily avoided the attack and struck Nora in the back with Gambol Shroud, knocking her down. Her aura fell into the yellow. Nora got up and charged for Blake, this time making contact, Blake's aura fell into the yellow.

Blake got up off the floor and dodged a bunch of Nora's attacks. Blake then swung Gambol Shroud at Nora, but she blocked it with Magnhild. Nora launched another series of consecutive attacks, Bake dodging them all

'This is too easy' Blake thought to herself.

While Blake was distracted in her thoughts, Nora charge again, this time hitting Blake, causing Blake's aura to fall into the red. Nora then pinned her to the ground.

"Nora wins!" exclaimed Goodwitch. Tomorrow, we will start with Pyrrha Nikos vs. Yang Xiao Long! Good night everyone!"

**So the second part of the tournament is done. Also, about the early release, I will be busy on Friday and on Saturday I am going to Dallas, TX to watch the super cross. I won't get back until Sunday. Like I said above, if you want the tournament to continue, post a review saying, "continue". If I get 10, then I will. As always, Alex signing out,**


	7. The Monkey and the Girl With No Soul Pt1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **So I didn't get enough reviews to continue the tournament, so a new pairing is introduced today. Sorry if it is uploaded a little late. I am going to my friend's house to play D&D. Also, check out my two new stories. Hope you enjoy.**

_Chapter 7: A Monkey and the Girl With No Soul Pt. 1_

It was a beautiful day in Vale as the sun was rising. A man with a monkey tail was hanging from a light post. A girl dressed in black walked up.

"Hello Sun," she said

"Oh, hi Blake," Sun responded.

"Get down from there."

"Why?"

"Because. You are attracting attention."

"So?"

"Just get down."

"Fine."

"Come with me. I want to show you something."

They start walking through the streets of Vale. Then they ran into Weiss and Penny.,

"Oh. Hey Blake," said Penny

"Hey, what about me?!" asked Sun.

Penny giggled then said, "You too, Sun."

"Thank you," said Sun.

"Where are you two going?" Weiss asked Blake

"It is a surprise," Blake said. "You two can tag along if you want."

"Sure!" said Penny.

They continued walking through the city. They reached an alley. They turned down the alley, and entered a manhole. They start walking around, then they heard a splash. They turned around and saw that Weiss had fallen into the sewer water. A little giggle escaped Blake's mouth.

"Argh!" Weiss screamed. "It is not funny."

They continued walking as Weiss dried herself off. When they reached a little hut in the sewers. It was made of wood, with a thatch roof and no windows. When they walked in they saw a nice little kitchen/dining room, a living room, and a bedroom. The bathroom was off to the side, with a toilet connected to a pipe that lead straight to the water in the sewer. Velvet walked out of the kitchen.

"Hi sweetheart," Velvet said to Blake.

** Sorry this chapter is so short. I was going to do a one part story, but I ran out of time. I was too busy with homework all week. Also, I didn't get to start until Monday because I was waiting to check if you guys wanted me to continue The Tournament. As always, Alex, signing out.**


	8. The Monkey and the Girl With No Soul Pt2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, this chapter is a continuation of last week's chapter because it was so short. I also have a random nerd question. What does "Do iu koto na no" translate to? Check out my two new stories. Also for The Crossed Paths (TCP), if Nathan doesn't upload his first chapter in two weeks, I will make it my story and just switch between Blake and Weiss. Now, without furthest adieu, let's get started. Also, season two of RWBY is a definite now and will premier at RTX in Austin, TX on July 4-6. The online release should be on the Thursday after.**

_Chapter 8: The Monkey and the Girl with No Soul_

"Hi sweetheart," Velvet said to Blake.

"Hi," Blake responded as she walked up to Velvet. She then gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Sun looked back and forth between Velvet and Blake, astonished.

"I didn't know you were a lesbian Blake," stuttered Sun.

"I'm not," she responded. "Just bi. Sun, this is my girlfriend, Velvet Scarletina"

"Pleased to meet you Sun," Velvet said as she shook Sun's hand.

"Uh… pleased to meet you too," Sun replied, still befuddled.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Weiss.

"Yeah… I think so," answered Sun.

"Well, I am going to finish dinner," said Velvet

"What is this place anyways?" asked Sun.

"Oh, this is Velvet's secret hideout," said Blake. "Only a few people know about it. She let my team and JNPR us it as out 'Base of Operation'."

"Ooh. That is awesome," Sun said.

"I know, right!" exclaimed Ruby who had just walked out of the bathroom.

"Whoa! Ruby, when did you get here?" Sun asked.

"I've been here the whole time," said Ruby. "I've just been in the restroom."

"Finished!" a sing-song voice came from the kitchen.

Blake, Penny, Ruby and Weiss walked into the kitchen, while Sun didn't move for he was unable to comprehend the day's events. However, he was eventually called into the kitchen.

"I have cooked Salmon today," said Velvet as she placed the fish on plates and served them.

"Ooh! My favorite!" squealed Blake.

"I know," responded Velvet. "I made it especially for you."

"Thanks darling," Blake cooed.

"Mmm! This is really good Velvet," praised Sun.

"Thank you Sun," Velvet responded. "But I think you will enjoy desert much more."

"Can't wait," said Sun.

They finished eating the salmon while talking about random things. Then Velvet brought out desert, which was a banana split. Sun's eyes grew about as big as the scoops of ice cream on his plate. After they finished, Sun and Penny left. As they were walking down the streets of Vale, they were chatting.

"That was a great dinner!" said Sun. "Though I still am surprised by Blake's sexuality. I thought she was straight."

"Well, she did say she was bisexual," responded Penny. "So if she breaks up with Velvet you can have her."

"Well… I don't Actually want her," said Sun nervously.

"Well then who do you want?" Penny asked.

"I want… you," said Sun

"Oh my god! Yes!" screamed Penny.

Then, she hugged Sun and kissed him for about 30 seconds. They then ran through the streets of Vale holding hands.

**Sorry if I rushed it again. Also, can someone please tell me what rushing it is. I can't fix it if I don't know what it is. For those of you who have no idea what I am talking about, check the reviews from chapters 1-4. Also, if you criticize my work, do it in a mature fashion. If you do, I will respond maturely. Also, sorry for uploading so late. I woke up at 9:30, and then my computer had to restart, which took about 10 minutes. Then I had to reopen the internet. If you don't then I won't. As always, Alex, Signing out. **


End file.
